Where I Belong
by Tracey2
Summary: When Jack Sparrow meets up with a strange woman he has no idea who she is or how much she will change his life, but then again, neither does she. Who is Josephine Bell and what fateful place does she have in Jacks world?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is the first POTC fic I have ever written. I hope it doesn't suck too much.

And now for the obligatory disclaimer. If I were Disney I would own Captain Jack Sparrow and every other character in Pirates of the Caribbean. I am NOT however Disney and therefore DO NOT own anything, technically not even my original characters seeing as I don't get paid for any of this and the characters can be used by anyone. I hope that has cleared up any misconceptions people might have about me.

Now, on to this pile of pap I like to call "Where I belong".

**Where I Belong**

**CHAPTER 1**

Josephine Bell was a woman of high stature, high class and high standards. Being the daughter of the governor, her family fortune was nothing to be sniffed at either. Everything she had ever wanted had been handed to her on an engraved silver platter. She had wanted for nothing. Put simply, what had begun as a spoilt little rich girl had blossomed into a spoilt rich woman. The trouble with people like that is that they can never really appreciate when they have it good, because they have never had it bad. You must have heard about people being born with a silver spoon in their mouth? Well this woman woke up with one every morning, and this morning was no exception. The only change being, what started out as a day no different to any other would turn into one that would change Josephine's life forever.

"How many times must I tell you to draw the curtains before you bring in my breakfast tray. How on earth am I supposed to see what I am eating?" Josephine said, or rather complained as she saw her maid enter the room.

"Begging your pardon miss, but I've been so busy this morning. By the time I remembered, breakfast was already made. It won't happen again." Molly apologized.

"Quite right it will not. Now, hand me my house coat before I freeze to death. No, not that one you silly girl. The blue one. How is it that you are incapable of following the simplest of instructions?" Josephine said with a note of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes miss, sorry miss."

"And why is it that the only words I hear coming from your mouth are apologies for your constant mistakes?" Josephine grumbled settling herself back against the pillows.

"Sorry Miss, I'll try to do better."

"Yes, you had better do. Before you go Molly, see to it that these pillows are replaced, I couldn't bear it if I had to endure these lumps for another night longer."

"Of course, I'll take care of it straight away."

"See that you do. And one more thing. The next time you bring up my morning tray, be sure it reaches me before the food gets cold."

"Certainly Miss."

She didn't dare voice the thought that was going through her head. Which was "Maybe if you didn't spend half the morning dishing out orders and complaining, you would get to eat it whilst it's still hot".

"You may come up and help me to dress in an hour. Until then I am not to be disturbed."

This was a typical example of how Josephine's days began. Constant orders and complaints. It wasn't that Molly had trouble following said orders, it was that Josephine was deliberately obstinate. She was of the belief that you needed to keep the household staff in their place in order to gain their respect. The truth was they respected her no more than they would a boiled potato. However, they were intimidated by her and some were a little frightened of loosing their jobs if instructions were not carried out to the letter, which was a difficult task to be sure.

Molly Partridge was Josephine's personal maid. Her slim figure was always covered by bulky dresses and aprons, and her long hair was pulled back into a tight bun under a hat at her mistresses orders. Some would say that it was jealousy that required her to dress this way, as Josephine wasn't exactly known for her slenderness or long tresses. Fine food and drink had given her curves that she would rather not have acquired. It was the general belief that she made those around her dress badly to make herself look superior.

Governor Charles Bell was just coming out of the library when he spotted Molly.

"Ah Molly, just the person I wanted to see. Could you find my daughter and tell her that I wish to see her immediately?

"Please sir, I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm under orders not to have her disturbed for an hour. If I go up there now surely she'll have my guts for garters."

Josephine's father knew exactly what his daughter could be like and he sympathized with the young woman. The fever had taken his wife when Josephine was sixteen, and he supposed that because he had raised her alone from then on, he had let her get away with far too much. Alas, by the time he had realized his mistake it was too late, and he chastised himself for letting it get this far.

"Very well Molly, you may carry on your duties"

"Thank you Sir" Molly said, thankful that Governor Bell wasn't the tyrant his daughter was, and she hurried away before he could change his mind.

When he reached Josephine's room he knocked twice and let himself in. As he pushed the door open he could hear his daughters voice call out.

"I told you I did not wish to be disturbed Molly. How many times must you disobey my requests? Daddy!"

As soon as she saw it was her father she stood from the bed and flung her arms about his neck kissing him on the cheek.

"Josephine darling, how are you this bright morning? You look a little pale."

"I am very well, at least I will be once Molly learns her place."

"Do not be so hard on the poor girl my dear. She achieves everything that is required of her. Now, I have a surprise for you. I think a spot of fresh air would be just the thing to bring the colour back into those cheeks of yours. Mr. Andrews has consented to take you out on the 'Endeavour'."

"For how long?"

"Well darling, he is planning to set sail for Port Royal this very morning."

"But Daddy, that's days away, a week maybe. Not to mention the return trip. Oh daddy, must I? You know how that man irritates me so."

"Yes my dear, I know. But there is no other man I trust out at sea with my daughter. Besides, you have been indoors far too long. It is about time you allowed the sun to grace your skin. I will send Molly up immediately to help you to dress and pack. Now now, don't look at me that way, the fresh air will do you good. Please do this for me."

"Very well Daddy, if you insist."

"I do. Now don't dawdle, I know exactly what you're like when you set your mind against something. I expect you downstairs in no later than a half hour."

Josephine knew the consequences of defying her father. As a result, exactly thirty minutes later she appeared at the top of the stairs looking every inch the lady her title suggested.

"There's my girl. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Josephine my dear, you are going to have a wonderful time, whether you believe so at this present moment or not." Charles said taking both of her hands in his and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now, I have some things that urgently need my attention so I will not be able to see you off. But I have every faith that Mr. Andrews will do everything in his power to keep you safe and well. I will see you when you return my daughter. Hurry along now, he will be waiting for you."

"Yes Daddy, though do not be surprised if I return alone, for I will have pushed Mr. Andrews overboard." And she stalked off.

Charles chuckled to himself. He may not have been impressed with the way she treated the household staff, but it was remarkable how much she reminded him of her mother. Josephine had most certainly inherited her mother's fiery spirit, and he was sure that she would be quite the handful for who so ever would capture this fair lady's heart.

"Good morning Mr. Andrews," Josephine said as she approached the 'Endeavour'. Two crew men were behind her carrying a small chest which contained clothing and other things she might need for the duration of her trip.

"Good morning Miss Bell, you are looking lovely as always."

Josephine inwardly cringed. The slight flare of her nostrils the only sign of her discomfort. As much as she was free to show her displeasure with others, it was not wise to offend Walter Andrews in any way. As a personal friend of her fathers, it would be very foolhardy indeed. Coupled with the fact that, at sea, he could quite easily dispose of her if she were to cause any trouble. It was going to take a great amount of self-discipline if she were to survive several days at sea with this man.

"Thank you Mr. Andrews, it is very kind of you to say so."

"I am only speaking the truth. Would you care to step aboard? Here, take my hand. It wouldn't do to have you fall in would it, the water is terrible cold. Men, put Miss Bell's chest in the cabin next to mine."

Josephine swallowed. Must she constantly be so close the wretched man? Even in the safety of her cabin he wouldn't be far away.

"Mr. Andrews, if it is agreeable to you, I would like to go down to my cabin to put my things in order before we set sail."

"Of course Miss Bell, take all the time you need."

At his final words, Josephine decided to take full advantage and remain in her cabin for the remainder of the day. When she finally did emerge she looked decidedly ill.

"Good Lord Miss Bell, when your father suggested we put a little colour in your cheeks he failed to specify which colour. It appears you have chosen green. Come, let us fix you some water to calm your unsettled stomach."

"Thank you. I haven't sailed since I was a child though I don't remember it moving around this much. Is it normal?"

"Not as a rule," Walter replied, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this but we are thinking there is a storm coming. It would certainly explain the roughness of the sea."

"A storm?" Josephine exclaimed with alarm, "can we not just turn back?"

"I'm afraid not. The closest port is now Puerto Rico. We are hoping to reach it before the storm arrives."

"And if we don't? Will this ship be able to survive it?"

"That all depends on the size of it Miss Bell."

"But what if it is too big? What if it comes before we are safely docked?

Tired of her constant questioning Walter simply said, "We pray Miss Bell, we pray."

Josephine could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. She tried exceptionally hard to bite her tongue, but it was getting more and more challenging to keep her opinions to herself. Finally she snapped.

"We pray? Is that the best you can do? My father trusts you with my life. You will get us to Puerto Rico before the storm hits Mr. Andrews, do you understand me?"

"We may not have that choice Miss Bell," Walter said, a sharpness to his own voice. "We can only go as fast as the wind takes us."

"Surely there must be another way?"

Suddenly another voice was heard. "Captain, we require your assistance. The storm is headed this way."

"Damn," Walter barked, "It has reached us faster than I had hoped."

He ran out on deck calling out, "Hoist every sail we have and run out the sweeps. We need to get to Puerto Rico now."

A half hour later the wind was fierce. Rain was falling hard and fast making it increasingly difficult to see. The 'Endeavour' was swaying harshly from side to side, and Josephine, unable to keep her balance, fell on more than one occasion. Using the handrail she pulled herself up on deck and after a moment spied Walter at the helm. Seeing her he turned to her and yelled.

"Good, you're here. I want you to find something to hold onto and don't let go. Strap yourself to it if need be. My crew can swim, you cannot. Do not let yourself get thrown overboard."

"Wouldn't it be better if I just went back down bellow," she yelled back over the roar of the storm.

Walter shook his head at her stupidity. "No, if the ship goes down she will take you with her. You will be trapped. Now do as I say girl."

Josephine had never been so frightened in all her life. When she saw a railing on the port side she clumsily made her way over and grabbed hold, sliding her arm through. Closing her eyes she listened to the storm raging all around her, and taking Walters advice she clasped her hands together and prayed harder than she had ever done before.

What seemed like only moments later the ship lurched violently. A door was ripped from its hinges and was sent flying through the air in Josephine's direction. It collided with her as it reached the side of the ship taking her with it, her screams swallowed up by the raging winds.

No more than an hour later the storm had died down. Walter Andrews was finally able to relax his hold somewhat on the piece of driftwood he was clinging on to. The rain had stopped and he was able to see the extent of the damage the storm had done. What was left of the 'Endeavour' was sticking out of the water like a prehistoric sea creature. Suddenly, as if the calm had cleared his head, he remembered he had a passenger on board.

"Miss Bell?" He cried out. "Josephine?"

There was no reply. His eyes scanned the surface of the water, but saw nothing. Letting go of his small makeshift raft, he slowly swam round to the other side of the ship. There he saw her. She was laid motionless on what looked like one of the doors. Her skirts were around her knees and her right hand was submerged in the water. From that distance she did not appear to be breathing. Just as he was about to swim over to her Walter saw a ship appear on the horizon.

"No," he whispered. He had heard stories of the 'Black Pearl' but like most people dismissed them as myth. But here it was, standing tall and firm before him like a great black shadow. Walter swam back to the other side of the ship where he saw Jones.

"Pirates, headed this way," Walter said.

"What of Miss Bell?" Jones enquired.

"There is nothing we can do for her. If we attempt to move her we would surely be spotted. We need to get out of sight before they arrive. Help me to inform the rest of the crew. Move."

Onboard the 'Black Pearl' Captain Jack Sparrow stood proudly at the helm. They had managed to find shelter at Puerto Rico just before the storm came to full strength, and were now on the lookout for ship that had been its victims. Ships that were now easy targets.

"Captain!" Came a voice from the crows nest. "Ship due South, turned turtle."

Jack took his spy glass and scanned the water. Seeing the remains of the 'Endeavour' he placed both hands on the wheel and called out, "prepare to come about. Keep a sharp eye."

"There's someone out there Captain. Looks like a woman."

Immediately Jack peered over the side, and sure enough, there she was. As much as he loved the sea, at this particular moment he would have preferred to be on it than in it. But if by even the smallest miracle she was still alive, she wouldn't remain that way unless he acted fast. Quickly removing his hat, coat and effects he dived neatly into the cold water. His body instantly tensing at the sudden chill that surrounded him.

He quickly removed her dress, leaving her in just her slip and corset before sliding her off the piece of drift wood. Turning to face the Pearl he noticed a line had been thrown in for him and he took hold of its end. The rest of the crew pulled them in and they landed in a heap on the deck. Anamaria went to fetch a blanket while Duncan, the ships doctor checked her well being. He let out a breath of relief as he noticed she was somehow still breathing.

"I'll tell you one thing," Jack said to Gibbs as he got to his feet. "She's a lot heavier than Elizabeth mate".

Jack was sat with his feet up his desk and his hat over his eyes when he heard a stirring coming from the direction of his bed. Tilting his hat back he looked over to see Josephine opening her eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Jack said grinning.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked in a small anxious voice.

Deciding to ignore the who question and move on to the where, he answered in a considerably less than cheerful voice. "We saw the ship after the storm. When we saw what had happened to it we looked for survivors. That's when we saw you floating on a bit of wood."

"What do you mean? What storm? What ship? Tell me."

"The ship I am assuming you were on. It had turned turtle love. You can't tell me you hadn't noticed."

"No I hadn't. I really don't remember. What exactly do you mean?"

"Not much of a sailor are you. Look, when a ship has turned turtle it means that it has capsized to the point that it is completely upside-down and rather resembles the shell of a very large wet turtle, savvy? In other words, the keel was pointing heavenward whilst the mast was signaling Davy Jones."

"And what of the crew? Surely I can't have been the only one you rescued., and I most certainly can't have been the only one on board that ship. What of the crew?" Josephine demanded.

"We saw no crew. All that was there was the ship and you. And you wouldn't have been there for much longer if we hadn't come along. Come to think of it, if you don't hold your tongue young missy, you aint going to be safe much longer, no matter how long you've been floating in the Caribbean."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked with a frown.

"No love, I'm telling you. I am the Captain of this ship and what I say goes. You are lucky I don't put you in the brig, but as it happens I am a gentleman and don't believe that is the place for a lady such as yourself."

"And what is your name Captain?"

Jack settled back in his chair and said with a smirk, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow?" Should I know you?"

"No love. Something tells me you're not the type to associate with pirates."

"You're a pirate?"

"Aye lass. So, you know my name, how about you let me in on yours?"

"My name is… I mean it's… This is ridiculous, I know my own name."

"Of course you do, the question is what is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure right now."

"Must be the shock. As long as you're not a Governor's daughter eh."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Maybe later. Now is not the time for such tales. You must be hungry. It's not fancy like you're probably used to but it will keep your belly full."

Just as Jack was about to open the door Josephine called out, "by the way, thank you Mr. Sparrow."

Jack stopped and turned around. "It's Captain Sparrow."

And with those departing words he turned on his heel and left, leaving Josephine to ponder his words. 'It's not fancy like you're probably used to'. What did he mean by that? Just who was she?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It wasn't until after Jack had left the cabin that Josephine realised she was completely naked beneath the blanket. God, he must have seen everything. She was horrified to think that he might have seen what she couldn't remember any man ever seeing before. While he was gone she decided to quickly check herself for any injuries she might have received. She winced as she moved around so she knew there were a few bruises. As she felt her face she discovered a cut above her left eye that she assumed she had received during the apparent storm.**

**A few minutes later Jack came back in with a plate that held some cuts of meat and some fruit in one hand, and a mug of rum in the other.**

"**Simple, but filling," he said with a shrug.**

**Josephine didn't move, but just sat there clutching the blanket round her as though she thought it was going to be ripped away at any moment. Jack held the plate out to her but still she didn't move. He put the plate on his desk and then leant down so his face was mere inches from hers. With curiosity in his eyes he waved a hand in front of her face.**

"**You still alive in there lass?" He asked with a cock of his head.**

"**Don't you touch me," Josephine screamed suddenly.**

**Jack staggered back in shock nearly dropping the mug. "What makes you think I want to touch you?" He said after a moments thought.**

"**Because I'm naked. You must have undressed me. Why shouldn't I think that is what you are after? What makes you think you are worthy of me Jack Sparrow? You just stay away from me you bloody pirate. I may not know who my father is right now but he will have you hung for this, I'm sure of it."**

"**And you thought that jumping to conclusions was the best course of action? Interesting."**

"**You mean you don't want to…You know?"**

**Jack just raised an eyebrow.**

"**Have your way with me and then kill me?"**

"**If I wanted to have my way with you I would have done so already, and you would be in with my crew as we speak. Not wrapped up in a nice warm blanket with a plate of food and a mug of rum."**

**Realising he was still holding said rum, he thrust it in to her hands and turned to get the plate.**

"**But you're pirates, it's what you do isn't it?"**

"**Not on this ship."**

**He took a bit of chicken as he walked over to her and put it in his mouth.**

"**Just proving to you it's not poisoned love," he said as he put the plate on the bed.**

"**But you did undress me?" Josephine asked.**

**Jack flung his cabin door wide open and yelled "Anamaria." He then sat with his arms folded and waited. Seconds later the door opened again and the female pirate stepped in.**

"**Aye Captain," she said.**

"**Anamaria, may I introduce you to whatsername, the lass we found earlier. Whoever you are, this is Anamaria, the only female member of my crew, and the **_**only**_** person on this ship that has seen you in your all togethers."**

"**You mean you didn't…?"**

"**No."**

"**You haven't…?**

"**No. Now, I will let you two get better acquainted. There are some things that need my attention on deck. Eat up love or you'll waste away."**

**Ana turned away so that Josephine couldn't see her smirking.**

"**So, you're the one who undressed me?"**

"**Aye."**

"**So, I assume I was wearing clothes earlier, are you going to tell me where my dress is or do I have to walk around in my, all togethers?" Josephine asked sarcastically.**

"**Firstly, you don't give the orders around here, Jack does. And second, if you want to know where your dress is you will have to ask him, he's the one that took it off."**

"**But you told me that you were the one that undressed me."**

"**I did. What was left." At the look of horror on Josephine's face Ana went on. "Look, if Jack had not removed your dress it would have pulled the pair of you down to the bottom of the sea. Do you have any idea how heavy a dress of that size is when it's wet? Jack did what he had to do to get you out alive. And if that meant showing a bit of leg, then so be it. Better that than dead. You need to get your priorities right. You wont last long on board The Pearl if you don't."**

"**The Pearl?"**

"**Aye, that's the name of this ship. The Black Pearl."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A couple of hours later Jack came down into his cabin to find Josephine sat on the edge of the bed, blankets wrapped tightly round her.**

"**Where is my clothing?" She asked.**

"**We left it behind." Jack replied.**

"**You mean my dress is still out there, floating in the sea?"**

"**I had **_**bigger**_** things to worry about at the time. If it's any consolation to you, your undergarments are dry. They've been out on deck drying in the evening sun."**

**Josephine pressed a hand to her cheek. "You mean in full view of your crew?" She asked.**

**Jack raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, looking everywhere but at the woman that sat before him.**

"**Do you have anything else I can wear? I can't very well walk around wrapped in a blanket now can I? Please?"**

**Jack swaggered over to a chest in the corner, still avoiding her eyes, and started pulling things out. He threw discarded items over his shoulder onto the floor. Finding what he was after he handed a shirt and a pair of breeches to her.**

"**These should fit you. I suggest you try them on in the morning, you've had a long day and should get some rest. I'll fetch your slip for you to sleep in."**

**He then left his cabin and closed the door firmly behind him. On his return he saw the door to his cabin open just as he was reaching for the handle.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To find a bathroom."**

"**We don't have one."**

"**But then where do you…? What do you…?"**

"**Love, I think along with forgetting who you are, you've also forgotten how to finish a sentence. There's a pot under the bed. When you've finished with it just tip it over the side of the ship. The contents, not the pot."**

"**That is just so… uncivilised."**

"**Were pirates love, no one said we had to be."**

"**Well I presume you have a bath tub."**

**Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the ship, she was still wrapped in her blanket. "What with all the crew and plunder I have, there isn't much space onboard. Why waste what little space there is with a bath tub when we have the entire Caribbean at our disposal?"**

"**You mean you just jump in there?"**

"**Aye."**

"**Why did I have to be rescued by pirates?" Why not a merchant vessel? Or a nice raft?"**

"**Something tells me you are not exactly appreciative of our hospitality."**

"**Oh bugger off."**

"**Such language from a Lady. Why don't I just toss you over board then. There's bound to be another ship along in the next day or two. It might be a merchant vessel or it could be another pirate ship. If it is the latter, do not make the mistake of thinking they will be as gentlemanly as we are. Now the question is, are you willing to take your chances, or are you not?"**

"**No. I would like to stay on board, please," she said in a small voice. "What makes you think I am a Lady?"**

**Jack reached out and grabbed her wrist. He then ran his other hand over her palm and fingers.**

"**These hands, soft hands, Ladies hands. Hands that have never done a days work in their life. Number two, the way you talk. Like you've got a mouth full of plunder."**

**His eyes glazed over for a moment at the thought of discovering said treasure.**

"**Number three, the way you hold yourself tall and straight, like you are used to being looked at, admired. And number four, that dress you were wearing when we found you was not exactly a maids uniform. I've seen enough in my life to know a Lady when I see one."**

**His eyes looked down to where she was clutching the blanket around her with her free hand.**

"**With or without a posh frock."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**That pillow wont have much stuffing left by the time you're finished with it." Jack said from his position on the floor.**

**He had told Josephine that Anamaria would not give up her cabin for all the rum in Tortuga, and so she was now laid in his bed. He had decided to be a gentleman and sleep on the floor, but as the minutes passed he was beginning to regret it.**

"**I'm sorry. It's just that you have no idea how frustrating it is not knowing who I am or where I come from. Do you think my parents will be looking for me and have sent word to other ports?"**

"**It's possible." He sighed, folding his hands under his head.**

"**Couldn't you take me to the nearest one? We could find out if anyone knows anything."**

"**Out of the question love."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because if you're the Lady I think you are, your parents would be willing to pay a pretty penny for your safe return."**

"**Well if that is the case then someone must be willing to help me, if only to collect the reward."**

"**You don't understand. There's not many a port in the Caribbean that pirates do not frequent. If word has got out that you are indeed missing, you will be in danger."**

"**But surely no reward would be given were I not returned to my parents alive?"**

"**You'd be surprised what you can live through. Many pirates would hurt you just for the fun of it. As long as you are still breathing when they come to collect what is owed them."**

**The only answer Jack received was the steady sound of Josephine's breathing.**

"**You still awake love?"**

"**Yes. I just have a lot of thinking to do right now."**

"**Get some sleep. There'll be plenty of thinking time tomorrow."**

"**Yes, of course. Goodnight Captain."**

"**Mmm." He answered, secretly pleased that she had remembered to call him Captain.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning Josephine awoke to an empty cabin. Jack was no where to be seen. She got out of bed and quickly put on the clothes Jack had given her the evening before. Just as she was reaching for a piece of leather on the desk to tie her hair with she started to feel quite dizzy. Holding onto the edge of the desk to steady herself she closed her eyes.**

"_**Eddie, there you are. I've been waiting for you." Seeing the look on his face Josephine placed a hand on his arm to show her concern. "What's wrong Eddie?"**_

_**In his hand he held an envelope which he passed to Josephine before sitting down.**_

"_**Read it," he said quietly.**_

_**She opened the envelope and pulled out the slightly crumpled letter from inside and began to read.**_

_**As she got half way down the page she stopped reading and placed a hand over her mouth.**_

"_**No," she whispered. "It can't be. You mustn't go, not with him."**_

"_**I have to Joey. He's my father. He's come back for me. I must go with him."**_

"_**But Eddie, he's a pirate."**_

**As she was coming out of the trance, her grip on the desk lessened and she was aware that her breath was coming in shallow gasps. 'What was that?' She thought, placing a hand to her chest in an effort to control her breathing.**

**She then smoothed her hair out of her face and tied it with the piece of leather from the desk. Just then Jack burst in and Josephine spun round with a gasp.**

"**Ah good, you're awake," he said. "I think we've just found a piece of the puzzle. Do you recognise anyone on here?" And he handed her quite a large piece of paper.**

"**Where did you get this?"**

"**After we pulled you out we managed to salvage some things from the wreck."**

"**Stole you mean."**

**Jack just shrugged. "We were just looking through it all when I found this."**

**Josephine looked at what was in her hand. It was a portrait. There was a woman sat in a chair and was wearing the grandest dress she had ever seen. Beside her stood a young girl of no more than twelve or thirteen years of age. Behind them stood a man sporting a rather grand looking moustache, he had a hand on each of their shoulders. Josephine's eyes flew to the bottom where she found an inscription. Governor Charles Bell, Lady Penelope Bell, Josephine Bell.**

"**I was thinking the lass looked a bit like you," Jack said.**

**Josephine touched her fingertips to her cheek. "Do you have a mirror?" She asked.**

"**Somewhere around here," Jack said, and turned to look through a drawer in his desk. "Here it is," he said in triumph.**

**She took it from him and studied her reflection. The girl in the portrait was the same as the one in her vision, but a few years younger. She knew it was her. It couldn't be anyone but her.**

"**It is me," She said.**

"**Well Josephine, I assume that is your name. I told you, you were a Lady."**

**At that moment, Josephine made the decision not to tell Jack about the vision she had seen. At least for the time being.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**They were at sea for a further 2 days before Josephine noticed The Pearl was slowing down. She looked out of the cabin and saw land passing by the window. As Jack was sailing into the port Josephine appeared behind him.**

"**Where are we?" She asked.**

"**Go back down to the cabin and stay there. I will join you the minute we are docked."**

**Josephine opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw the look on Jack's face she changed her mind and disappeared below.**

**20 minutes later the cabin door opened and Jack swaggered in.**

"**So, where are we?" Josephine repeated her previous question.**

"**We are in the pirate port of Tortuga. And while ever we are docked here I do not want to see your face up on deck. Do you understand me?"**

"**Yes, I understand. But why can't I just go up for a short while to get some fresh air? It is rather stuffy down here."**

"**Do you not remember what we were talking about the night before last? If someone were to see you and know who you are, they would be forced to come aboard to get you and I would be forced to kill someone, and I don't particularly want to do that. So, why don't you be a good lass and stay down here. I have instructed Duncan to keep an eye on you while I conduct my business."**

"**I do not need a nurse maid."**

"**I beg to differ. Look, I have some people I need to see. Whilst I am gone I will make some discrete enquiries. Once I am satisfied that no one has so much as heard of your disappearance, and only then, will you be allowed up on deck. And even then I suggest it is only for a few minutes.**

"**Jack furrowed his brow when he noticed the way Josephine was looking at him.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**You really are concerned about me aren't you?"**

"**Let's just say you remind me of someone. But, you won't do for much longer if you allow yourself to be seen. Once we have re-stocked our supplies we can leave here and you can get as much fresh air as your lungs can cope with."**

"**You're nothing like I would have expected of a pirate."**

"**You know," Jack said. "I can't seem to figure you out. You appear to have lost all memory of yourself, yet you still seem to have quite the education on pirates. I'm beginning to wonder why that is."**

"**When I figure that out I will let you know. So, who is she?"**

"**Who is what?"**

"**The person I remind you of?"**

"**No one. The wife of a eunuch. Strumpet."**

**Then with a slightly guilty look he made for the door. Just as he was about to reach it he turned sharply. "Stay here and please don't do anything stupid." He asked, and he turned back and left the cabin, the door banging behind him.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**For a whole hour Josephine sat in Jack's cabin feeling The Pearl bobbing gently beneath her. She was bored. In fact, not just bored, but extremely bored beyond belief. She had to get out and do something, anything, before she went mad. Ignoring Jack's orders to stay below, Josephine thought that two minutes wouldn't hurt. Opening the door she stuck her head out and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out.**

**The sight that greeted her as she approached the side of The Pearl was one that she was not prepared for at all. There were a great number of ships on either side of them, most were pirate ships from what she could gather. Although Josephine couldn't see much of the port from the ship, there were enough wenches hanging around the docks tempting weary sailors to know this wasn't a place she wanted to stay for too long.**

**Milling around the docks, many of the whores of Tortuga could be found flaunting their bosoms in low cut dresses and lifting their skirts to reveal their ankles.**

"**Fancy a good time darlin'?" Said one.**

"**I can give you a good price," said another.**

**Off to the left of The Pearl, a wench going by the name of Lou-anne approached one of the sailors and flung her arms about his neck.**

"**You look weary darlin'. What can I do to help you unwind after your long journey?"**

"**I'm sure we can think of something. You are a pretty young thing aren't you, what might your name be."**

"**I'm Lou-anne. What would you like me to call you?"**

"**My name is Edward Matterson, but you my dear can call me Captain."**

"**Oh Captain," she giggled.**

"**So Lou-anne, where do you recommend this weary Captain could get a nice long mug of…"**

**Just then Matterson looked up and saw towering above him the black sails of The Black Pearl. But it wasn't that that caught his eye. It was the woman aboard her. At least he assumed it was a woman. She was wearing breeches and a shirt, but her heavy bosom was a big giveaway. As his eyes travelled to her face he took a step away from Lou-anne. It couldn't be who he thought it was could it?**

"**Joey?" He shouted.**

**Aboard The Pearl, Josephine heard someone call out and turned quickly out of surprise.**

"**Oh bloody hell, not again." Jack said as he noticed Josephine snap her head to the left, lose her balance and tumble from the deck of The Pearl. He sprinted across the docks and dove in, his hat flying off before he hit the water. Relieved she wasn't wearing a dress this time, he easily swam them to the surface where once again there was a rope waiting for them. Retrieving his hat he took hold of the rope and they were pulled aboard.**

"**I didn't know she was up on deck 'til I saw her fall Captain."**

"**That would make two of us Mr Duncan," He replied.**

**The minute Jack was satisfied her coughing fit was over he took her by the arm and marched her back below deck to his cabin and threw her on the bed.**

"**It appears Josie," he said angrily. "That you were not content with taking a breath of fresh air, against my specific instructions I might add. You felt the need to go for a swim and draw attention to yourself as well. You will never disobey my orders whilst you are still on this ship again. Now you will stay here while I go and sort out your mess." And he turned and left the cabin letting the door slam behind him.**

**When Jack stepped out on deck he saw the man known as Matterson standing not too far away. Actually he was way too close for Jack's comfort. He slowly walked down the gangplank and raised his pistol.**

"**I don't think you want to be coming any closer mate," he warned.**

**Ignoring Jack's threat Matterson said, "You wouldn't happen to have a woman on board by the name of Josephine Bell would you?"**

"**Who wants to know?" Jack asked.**

"**The name's Edward Matterson," the man said.**

"**There's only one woman onboard my ship and she's a part of my crew."**

"**But I saw her, on this ship. I've been looking for her for days now. My ship was attacked by pirates and they kidnapped her."**

"**And you think I'm the one that took her?"**

"**She's on your ship isn't she?"**

**Jack knew Matterson was lying. He didn't know what had happened before he found her, or even what the ship she had been on was called, but it couldn't have been a pirate ship. He knew that any pirate worth his salt would have had the sense to seek shelter during a storm of that magnitude. Besides, Jack Sparrow was never one to ignore his gut when it told him something was wrong.**

"**You're lying to me mate. If you think I'm going to let you take her and be on you're merry way, you most certainly have another thing coming."**

**Matterson took a step forward.**

"**You are not taking her," he said cocking the pistol.**

**He took another step.**

"**Don't make me shoot you."**

**After Matterson took a third step Jack took aim and fired, hitting him in the left shoulder and knocking him back.**

"**At least you're not cursed. I hope," Jack said, turning and walking quickly back up the gangplank.**

"**Is all the crew accounted for Mr Gibbs?"**

"**Aye Captain."**

"**Well then I think it's time we left," he said taking his place at the helm. "All hands on deck. Weigh anchor and hoist the sails."**

**Once Jack was certain they were a safe distance from Tortuga, he went below to find Josephine sat on the edge of the bed. Right where he left her.**

"**Well Josie, if I may call you that, it appears you are a wanted woman. I met a most interesting man back there by the name of Edward Matterson. Ring any bells for you?"**

"**No," she said shaking her head.**

"**Well he seemed very intent to get you back."**

"**You didn't kill him did you?" She asked.**

"**I shot him."**

"**But did you kill him?"**

"**No. I just delayed him long enough for us to make way. Now I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it as best you can. It's a simple question so it shouldn't prove too difficult for you. Do you remember anything or anyone?" He asked.**

"**No," she answered. "I'm sorry."**

"**Think carefully. What about him? Edward Matterson? Think."**

"**There's nothing."**

"**Well, I believe he's after you for something, and I'm going to find out what it is. He's not who he says he is. Oh, Matterson might be his name, but he's not as innocent as he makes himself out to be. There's something about him. Something I don't trust."**

"**This coming from a pirate?"**

**Jack smirked.**

"**Do you think he's one?"**

"**Some might think he's too well spoken for a pirate, but you never can tell. Anyway, if you mean as much to him as I think you do he's going to start giving chase, if he hasn't already. I'll give him a day or two, by then we should be in Port Royal, and then let him catch up."**

"**Why do you want him to catch up?"**

"**I'm going to find out what he wants you for. But this time it's going to be on my terms."**

**After Jack had left, Josephine sighed a breath of relief. Edward Matterson. Could that be the boy from the vision? She had called him Eddie. It was certainly a possibility. If Jack was right about him wanting something from her, he was going to have a rough time getting it, because she was damned if she could remember what it was.**

**A couple of days later Jack was at the helm when he called Josephine over to him. "What you see over there," he said, pointing in the direction they were heading. "Is Port Royal. Now we are going to be docking there for a while."**

"**How long is a while?" Josephine asked.**

"**As long as it takes," he replied.**

"**To do what?"**

"**You certainly do ask a lot of questions. I've got a couple of friends there that I need to visit. While I am gone you are to go down to the cabin and stay there."**

**At the look on here face he added. "Need I remind you of the last time you disobeyed my orders? Do not make me lock you in."**

"**Alright. I will stay in your lousy cabin. But do you realise how boring it is in there? I have nothing to occupy myself with."**

"**Well maybe if you are a good lass while I am gone, I might provide you with some entertainment when I get back." He said leering at her.**

**Josephine just looked at him until it suddenly occurred to her what he meant.**

"**I do not need that sort of entertainment Captain Sparrow."**

"**Suit yourself," he said watching her stalk off.**

**Once the ship was docked, Jack joined her in his cabin.**

"**Still bored?" he asked.**

"**Not that bored," she replied eyeing him warily.**

**Jack grinned and turned to the desk behind him. Rummaging through the same draw he found the mirror in, he pulled out a book and handed it to Josephine. "This should keep you busy. Hope you haven't read it."**

**Josephine scanned the title. "'Robinson Crusoe' by Daniel Defoe. If I have I don't remember," she replied, looking back up at him. "Thank you."**

"**Welcome. I will try not to be too long. But in the mean time…"**

"**I know I know. Stay out of sight."**

"**Be sure that you do." And without saying another word Jack left.**

**Josephine settled back on the bed, opened the book and began to read.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my goodness, it has been a long time since I updated. I have found that life had gotten in the way of my writing for a while and when I came back to finish the story all of my work had gone. I am now trying to remember all that I had planned Josephine and Jack. I hope this chapter is worthy of my efforts. Please review if you can to let me know how I am doing.

On with the story.

Chapter 4

"Well dear William, are you still practising 3 hours a day or do you no longer feel the need for such a pastime?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Will said before turning quickly. The tip of the sword he was working on just millimetres away from Jacks throat.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Jack said swallowing hard.

"It is when said friend sneaks up on me after being away for months with no word to say that he is safe."

"I'm safe." Jack said spreading his hands with a small grin. He then looked down at the sword and back up at Will. "Well I was."

"Jack!" Will said with a laugh. He lowered the sword and set it down. "When did you get back? You are going to stay for a while aren't you? What are you doing here? Why didn't you write?"

"One question at a time mate," Jack grinned, "Don't let it go to your head when I say that you are the first person I've seen since we docked."

"Could that be because I am the only person who would be glad to see you?" Will said returning the grin.

"Below the belt mate."

"Though I dare say Elizabeth will be equally delighted, if not disappointed that I got to see you before she did."

"I'm sure she will come to terms with it in time, "Jack said, throwing an arm across Will's shoulders. "So, what's for dinner?"

"From what I remember of your appetite, rum."

Jacks laugh could be heard all the way out of the door.

"Elizabeth, I'm home," Will called out as Jack closed the door behind him.

"you're home early." Her reply could be heard from somewhere above them. "Jack!" She exclaimed, appearing at the top of the stairs. "How wonderful to see you." She then stopped and looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"You know me too well love," Jack said.

"Well, let me fix us some drinks and you can tell us all about your adventures."

Once they were settled in the drawing room Elizabeth turned to Jack. "So, what trouble are you in this time and what can we do to help?"

"First, I have a question that I must ask you. What do you know of an Edward Matterson?

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks before stating that they have never heard of him.

"Come now Elizabeth, there must be something in those books of yours," Jack said leaning forward. "What about Josephine Bell? Her fathers name is Charles. Please Elizabeth, this is important."

"Wait," she said closing her eyes. "I do remember something." She screwed up her face in concentration. "It was a long time ago, when I was still a child. It was when I first came to Port Royal and I met Will. Josephine was a quiet girl. She was hardly ever seen without one particular boy. Eddie, she called him. Then one day he disappeared and never came back. It was about 6 months after that that her mother died. Josephine became withdrawn. Then one day she too disappeared. I suppose her father took her away to make a fresh start, although I don't know where. It's been a long time since I thought of her. Too long. Will reached out to take her hand in his and Elizabeth smiled at the small gesture.

"Eddie you say?" Jack muttered, playing with the twin braids at his chin. "No doubt short for Edward. The question is, is it the same one?"

"What's all this about?" Will asked. "Why did you want to know about Josephine Bell?"

Jack then told them everything. From when he found her by the wreck, to when he left her on his ship near on an hour ago.

"And she doesn't remember anything?

"Not about herself anyway. " At their puzzled look he went on. "She seems to have quite the knowledge where pirates are concerned."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why remember that but not who she is?" Will asked.

"I don't know lad. I don't know where this Eddie comes into it either, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

"And she's on your ship right now?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is correct."

"Take me to her."

"What?" Jacks expression looked like it was the last thing he was expecting her to say.

"Oh come on Jack. You didn't think you could tell us all that and not expect me to want to see her did you? And why did you leave the poor girl there all by herself anyway?"

"For her own protection. You would understand had you been there in Tortuga. Come on then," Jack said with a sigh, "I'll take you to see her."

As he got up he was horrified to see that he hadn't even touched his rum. Picking up the tankard, he drained it's contents without stopping for breath and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "Shall we?" He asked, making for the door.

"So," Will said, struggling to keep up with the pirate. "Where are you docked this time Sparrow?"

"That would be telling," Jack grinned over his shoulder.

He stopped at a small row boat and gestured for them to get in. As the rounded the cliffs they saw The Pearl looming above them, as intimidating as ever.

"Josie's in my cabin," Jack said once they had climbed aboard.

Deciding to give her plenty of warning, Elizabeth knocked then paused before letting herself in. When Josephine heard the knock she looked up from the book, slightly disappointed her moment of solitude had been intruded upon. She was most surprised to see a woman, other than Anamaria, enter the cabin.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, " she said. "My name is Elizabeth and I'm a friend of Jack's. You must be Josephine."

"Yes," she replied. "At least I believe so."

"Please don't worry," Elizabeth said. "Jack has explained everything to me. Please don't be embarrassed."

"Thank you," Josie said with a sigh. "You have no idea how maddening it is, not knowing anything about yourself except a name."

"It must be terrible for you. But you are in good hands with Jack. He may be a pirate, but he is a good man. He will keep you safe until your memory returns and you can go home. Actually," Elizabeth said a little hesitantly, "I suppose you aren't aware that you used to live here?"

"Really?" Josephine exclaimed, as though the woman sat before her was the key to unlocking her entire past. "I lived here? In Port Royal?"

"Yes, about 10 years ago. I actually sort of knew you. Not all that well. What I mean is, we weren't close or anything. You used to spend most of your time in the company of a boy called Eddie."

'Eddie,' Josephine thought. 'The boy from my vision'. "Tell me more," she pleaded. "Tell me everything you know."

There isn't much more to tell," Elizabeth said. "Like I said, I didn't really know you that well. The only person you ever spent any time with was Eddie. You were quiet, but seemed…content."

Josephine smiled.

"You didn't mix with other children until after Eddie left."

"He left?" Josie asked, nervously picking at a fingernail. "Why did he leave?"

"I'm not sure. I think it may have had something to do with his father. I don't remember him ever being there. Eddie lived with his mother. But one day a ship arrived at Port Royal and the day the ship sailed was the same day Eddie disappeared."

"But how do you know it was his father?" Josie asked, desperately hoping her vision wasn't real.

"After he left you began to receive letters. Once a month or so I would see you sat alone reading them. I am ashamed to say that I overheard you once, reading out loud. I don't remember exactly what was said in the letter, it was such a long time ago. But I do know that it was about the life he had with his father."

"So, after Eddie left, did you and I ever speak?"

"Once or twice, but that was only to exchange pleasantries." Elizabeth explained. "I tried to get you to spend some time with Will and myself but you wouldn't."

"Who is Will?" Josie asked.

"He was my best friend as a child. We married a year ago." Elizabeth said blushing slightly. He is up on deck talking to Jack right now."

"I should like to meet him."

"And so you shall," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Did Eddie ever come back?" Josie asked, wanting to know as much as she could before they were interrupted.

"Not to Port Royal. But then about 6 months after he left, so did you."

"I left too? Where did I go?"

"No one knew," Elizabeth said with an apologetic look. "One day you were there, the next, all that was left was an empty house."

"But why? There must be a reason why I left so quickly."

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you," Elizabeth said, feeling increasing uncomfortable.

"You must," Josie cried. "You are the only person who can tell me. I do not know anyone else. Please Elizabeth, you must tell me what you know. I am begging you.

"Very well. There was a… misfortune. You became withdrawn. I hardly saw you outside, and when I did it was clear that you did not wish to be seen. Your father, he must have thought it best to take you away, to make a new start."

"What new start? What misfortune? Elizabeth please, stop stalling," Josie pleaded.

Elizabeth just looked at her for a moment, the sadness evident in her eyes. "Your mother," she said eventually. "The fever took her. I am so very sorry Josephine."

Josephine sat there for a moment before her eyes began to fill with tears. Jumping from the bunk, Elizabeth flew to the door and threw it open. "Jack, we need rum."

"What do you want my rum for?" He asked looking horrified.

"I've just told the poor girl about her mother. Now get me that rum or so help me I will throw each and every crate overboard." And she turned to go back inside to take the sobbing woman into her arms.

Moments later Will entered carrying two mugs of rum. He placed them on the floor next to the bunk and paused to give Elizabeth's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he left.

Once he had gone, Josephine sat up straight and Elizabeth bent down to retrieve the mugs from the floor. "Drink this," she said, handing one of them to Josie. "It will help to calm you."

"Thank you," she said, accepting it gratefully.

"Has Jack given you any of this before?" Elizabeth asked, taking a sip from her own mug.

"Yes, she replied. "On my first day aboard. I found it a little too strong for my taste though."

"Only the best for Jack. Unfortunately, what Jack considers the best also happens to be the strongest. Try a little, it will help."

She watched as Josie raised the mug to her lips and took a sip. Patting her on the back until her coughing subsided before continuing. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked.

"What is there to talk about? I don't remember anything about her. I don't remember if her hair was red like mine or if our hands were the same. How am I expected to grieve for someone I do not know? If only I had a picture." Josie sighed. "The picture!" She exclaimed jumping up from the bunk and flying over to the desk. "Where is it?" She asked herself, rifling through all the maps and spare pieces of parchment all over the desk top. Finally finding what she was looking for, she slowly walked back over to Elizabeth. "It's a portrait. Jack said they found it among my belongings they rescued from the sea the day I was brought aboard. I don't even know if it was mine. It could have belonged to anyone that was on board that ship. I believe that was my mother," she said showing the portrait to Elizabeth.

"She was very beautiful."

"Yes, she was. How old was I? When it happened?"

"You must have been about sixteen."

"And you said it happened about ten years ago? That would make me twenty six, although I shall not know for certain until my memory returns. How old are you Elizabeth? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all. I am twenty one."

Without warning Josie burst into tears again. "What am I going to do? I want to go home, but how am I to do that when I don't even know where home is?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said consolingly. "But Jack will find a way, I promise. Drink a little more of the rum and try to get some rest, you will feel better after some sleep.

As Josephine's sobs died down she continued to sip the rum, and although she was still in obvious distress she could feel it warm her, forcing her to become calmer. It wasn't too long before she felt her eyes slip closed and she lay on the bunk drifting off into an uneasy slumber. Seeing that Josephine had fallen asleep, Elizabeth gently covered her with a blanket and quietly left the cabin. When Will saw her, he left Jack's side and hurried over to her.

"How is she?" He asked her.

"Asleep for now," Elizabeth replied.

"That would be the rum," Jack stated proudly, as though he was the sole creator of said beverage.

"She should be asleep for a few hours maybe longer if my first experience with rum is anything to go by," Elizabeth said with a small smile.

Jack didn't wish to remember that particular day and the demise of his beloved stash.

To be continued…

.


End file.
